Many printing technologies, such as xerography and ink-jet printing, exploit a rotatable imaging member on which an image is first created with marking material, such as liquid ink or powdered toner, and then transferred to a print sheet. When controlling such a printing apparatus, it is common to place on the imaging member at various times “test patches,” meaning areas of marking material of predetermined desired properties such as optical density, and then measuring the actual properties of each test patch as part of an overall control process.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,167,217 and 6,385,408 disclose basic systems for scheduling the creation of test patches in a xerographic printer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,568 discloses a system in which images to be submitted to a printer a short time in the future are taken into consideration for purposes of scheduling two-sided printing.